


Without you, my love...

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: "He loved him so much. Without him, nothing made sense."





	Without you, my love...

At the first glow of the morning, Ninomiya, lying on his side in his bed, reached out his hand without bothering to open his eyes to try to bring the body of the man he loved closer to him. Unfortunately, his fingers only met the void and gripped the fitted sheet sadly before his eyelids lifted and he found that the place next to him was empty and cold.

"Ah yes ... it's time for me to get used to it ..."

He straightened up and rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his ebony hair while yawning loudly. No one was there to hear him and blame him anyway. The young man in his thirties finally put down a foot, pushing back his light duvet at the beginning of summer and went to open his curtains. The sunlight dazzled him and he had to squint slightly. A nice day was announced but what's the point since he was not with him to enjoy it? He then left the room and went straight to his kitchen to prepare a coffee. When he opened the cupboard to take his usual cup, he had a twinge in his heart but smiled weakly when he saw it. He took it out as every morning and poured some coffee in it. Between each sip of this beverage he loved so much, he observed its container. It was him who had given him a present shortly after they had moved in together, it wasn't perfect but his beloved had made it himself since he had a talent for pottery. He had painted it himself too, representing a sunset reflecting on the sea contemplated by two men sitting one against the other and very finely he had written in a corner of the painting: "I love you Kazu ".

He missed him so much. It had been a week since he was gone. He washed his precious present after finishing his coffee and put it in its place next to the favorite cup of the man he loved. He then took a shower and returned to his room, a towel around his waist more in principle than anything else because once again, he was alone and could have walked naked in his apartment that it would have nothing exchange. When he opened his closet, he got out of what to wear before falling on the clothes of his beloved.

Without knowing why, probably because his desire to see him was too strong, he grabbed a t-shirt and brought it to his nose to smell the smell that emanated from it. Despite his recent washing, the young man recognized the smell of his lover and shed a few tears that he wiped quickly and closed the closet before getting dressed. He then went to the living room, keeping the garment firmly against him like a child and its favourite stuffed animal. His gaze fell on a half-open door. He put the t-shirt on the armrest of the sofa and approached it, then leaned over and looked at the room the door was hiding.

His studio, where the man of his life had spent hours. Place that was sometimes witness to their lovemaking, like most parts of the apartment elsewhere. His lover was an artist, it was enough that the inspiration came to him and he locked himself in his studio to create works all more magnificent than the others in the eyes of Ninomiya who was not yet an art lover, preferring to spend his days in front of his console than in museums. The room was partially empty. There was still material and blank canvas. He didn't worry about it any longer and closed the door to sit on the couch and turn on his console and television. But today, even video games didn't manage to relax him, whatever he does, his thoughts reconcentrait on his lover.

He finally extinguished everything and sat on the couch, staring into space. The t-shirt had found its place in his arms and he cried silently, he stopped no more. It was too hard for him, he missed terribly the man of his life. He didn't want to be alone in this huge apartment anymore. Buying it was one of their plans for the future among many others, their dream being to have the opportunity to adopt a child and to form a family to three or even four if the opportunity could represent itself. He had never met a man who had made his heart palpitate like his lover, and he was sure that he could never find better than him.

The sun was almost down. Ninomiya had stopped crying but he had curled up on the couch and still held his beloved's t-shirt against him. He hadn't bothered to turn on the light. Anyway he should turn them off by going to bed and he didn't want to do anything. The man he loved never left his mind. He thought back to all the moments spent with him, to those moments of tenderness when they woke up and hugged each other without any other thought than the fact that they were good together and that they would remain forever. On the other hand, at the moments when he had the sensation of igniting under his caresses and kisses. How could he live without him? He loved him so much. Without him, nothing made sense.

He came out of his thoughts when the ring of the apartment rang. He got up painfully and went to open. As soon as he saw who was behind the door, his face lit up and threw himself into the arms of him who he missed so much. Ninomiya squeezed him to choke him and he, a little surprised, dropped the baggage he held in his hand before surrounding his partner with his arms in turn.

\- I missed you so much ! Why did you not call me?  
\- Gomen ne Kazu-chan. I did not have a minute to myself and the phone calls is expensive abroad.

Nino let him in and closed the door.

\- Satoshi Ohno, prepare to die tonight.  
\- All because I left a week in New York for my exhibition? I remind you that I had offered you to accompany me and that you refused.  
\- I thought it would be boring but stay here without you, it's even worse.  
\- That's why you've been wearing my t-shirt since all this time?  
\- Huh?

The young man noticed that the garment still had not left his hands.

\- No, I ... I was going to put it in the laundry.

Ohno smiled at him and pulled the t-shirt from his hands and threw it to the ground. He then moved closer to his lover and kissed him passionately.

\- I missed you too, he said against his lips, I was convinced that we two could have fully enjoyed my hotel room.  
\- Looks like someone is hungry tonight. Ninomiya breathed with a small smirk, happy to find his lover.  
\- Hungry of you and only you. He replied, kissing his neck.

His lover closed his eyes, enjoying their reunion. That night, they loved each other as never before, finding themselves after this week so long in their eyes. It wasn't until dawn that they ended their lovemaking, simply hugging each other, catching their breath, each listening to the rapid heartbeat of the other. Nino looked down at Satoshi's face and stroked his cheek with his right hand before it disappeared into his lover's brown hair.

\- From now on I will accompany you wherever you go, I don't want us to be separated anymore, you hear me?  
\- Of course, it was hard for me too, you know? but every time I walked in the exhibition before the opening I came to see you.  
\- See me ? What do you mean ?  
\- You didn't see the reports on TV?  
\- No I played at the console ... he said suddenly ashamed. Why ?

Ohno leaned over to his bedside table and picked up his phone before showing a video to his lover. There was the artist and an American journalist who questioned him, an interpreter translated the conversation.

\- ... The main work of your exhibition is a painting of a sleeping young man. This is an exclusive painting that we can only see here in New York isn't it?  
\- Yes that's it.  
\- Why did you present this work here and not at your exhibition in Japan?  
\- I finished this painting just before leaving for New York and I had already exhibited my works in Tokyo but I thought that I could make the centerpiece of it.  
\- And why that ? Does it have a special meaning? What was your source of inspiration?  
\- Well the man who is represented is none other than the one who shares my life. This is the most important person for me so his portrait was bound to be the most important work of the exhibition.  
\- I see, this young man is a kind of muse for you?  
\- It's exactly that...

Ohno cut the video.

\- I didn't know that you had painted this portrait of me ...  
\- And yet it's true.  
\- But where is it ? I have never seen you paint it.  
\- It's still in New York, the exhibition is not over. I wanted to surprise you, that's why I suggested you to come.  
\- I don't know what to say...  
\- Will you marry me ?  
\- Huh?  
\- Will you marry me ?  
\- But you know we can't ...  
\- I'm not talking about a legal marriage, I'm talking to you about a symbolic wedding just for both of us, but if you want to, we can go get married abroad.  
\- No, we don't need a real marriage, I accept your proposal with pleasure.  
\- That's good because I have that ...

Nino saw him get up and leave the room to come back with a small box. He lit a bedside lamp and slipped under the sheets again. He handed the box to his companion.

\- Open it.

Nino complied but tears ran down his cheeks as soon as he saw what was inside.

\- Kazu? What's wrong?  
\- Nothing... it's beautiful, Satoshi.

The artist grasps one of the two rings contained in the box and passes it to the ring finger of his lover. He then grabbed his hand and put it in the light, allowing him to see something engraved on it.

\- Satoshi and Kazunari forever and ever ... Nino whispered.  
\- I ordered them in New York, do you like it?  
\- Of course I like it! He said kissing his lover tenderly. I swear to you that if I weren't so tired with what you just gave me, I would make love to you right now!

Ohno chuckled and slipped the other ring on his own finger before lying down and hugging his new husband so they could enjoy this moment of happiness together.

\- I love you Satoshi. Nino murmured.  
\- I love you too Kazu-chan. He replied as he snuggled closer to him.  
\- Never leave me again!  
\- There is no risk.


End file.
